There's No You and I
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: When Ian can't even have a rest from thinking of Anthony, the pressure and emotions start to build up. He's stuck between harsh reality and sweet fantasy. Ian can't decide which side to fall into, but he knows he's just trying to do what's best for him. However, what happens if his fantasy became into reality? Does he have another choice besides falling into reality?
1. Chapter 1

**First Ianthony story! Awesomeness! Just kidding, this is just a one-shot. I felt like letting out all the mixed emotions I've been having for this pairing... Curse writers who create/write good fanfic's of Ianthony! Now it's my turn to write out a decent story between these two. I honestly have no idea if it makes sense or not, but I'm going to give it the old college try! Remember, I said 'try'... *Edited* I changed the original title Agree to Something, to There's No You and I. Sorry if you read part one (chapter one) already! But chapter two (the final chapter) is available now! So yaay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, Ian, or Anthony. If I did, I would have made them ****...**

**Warning: Slash ahead, if you no like, why you here? Go away, shoo with you! Awkward writing to watch out for?... **

* * *

Ian stared at the ceiling peacefully in his room, hoping that tonight, he can finally rest safe. His room was enveloped between light and shadows, battling to keep the room dim or vivid. In a few moments, Ian's eyes fluttered shut and he went off to dreamland, escaping reality just for awhile.

There in his head, he was dreaming of something that couldn't happen in the real world.

_"Stop, please, I don't think I could hold back any longer!" Ian pleaded Anthony to stop his teasing. Anthony didn't stop his lips from assaulting Ian's neck, the moment was just too good for him. Either way, the emo hair was going to get what he wants._

_Ian was in Anthony's room, stuck being defenseless to the other man's charms. It wasn't like Ian didn't like it, he just wish he knew if everything was a game, or something more... Ian was hopeless at thinking over it. Anthony didn't seem to notice his partner's troubled expression and continued harassing Ian with kisses and soft breathing over Ian's soft, delicate skin. _

_"D-Don't you think I should go back to my ro-room... And rest tonight?" Ian weakly requested, his body shuddered out of pleasure. Sooner or later, Ian's going to lose all his self-control and just end up getting fucked by his best friend once more._

_"What do you mean 'resting'? This is resting already-"_

_"No, it's not!" Ian interrupted Anthony's words. Tears flew out of Ian's eyes, there was something that finally snapped inside of him; like the vase that bottled his emotions finally cracked and shattered._

_"This isn't real, you're not Anthony, this isn't reality. This isn't the reality I want... It's a dream I wish was my __**reality**__..." Ian's words made everything fade away. The room's wallpaper fell apart, the floor began to fall, Anthony happily smiled at Ian as he started fading to sand._

_Ian was still able to hear Anthony's sweet words touching his ears, beckoning him to fade into the oblivion._

_"It's good to dream, y'know? You love the real Anthony, even though he's impossible to reach for you. Instead, you can have me, your personal Anthony that can love you unlike the real one, but you reject it."_

_Ian only retorted a few words, "I can't sleep forever, I gotta wake up and face reality." However, he wanted to say more back to the fading Anthony, but it was all he could say for the moment. He was about to wake up any second now._

Immediately, Ian shot up from his bed and gasped for air, almost like he hasn't breathed for his entire life! His cheeks were left damp and he already knew he was crying, but that wasn't the throbbing pain he was feeling. It was hidden somewhere in his chest, stabbing him internally, causing him the most excruciating pain he's ever felt.

The room was still the same as it was before- unharmed, untouched. Yet, the brunet feels like a brick house was placed on his head. It may be the same old room, but Ian was starting to despise it. There was something missing in his room, something that should be there, but he doesn't know what it is. The pain eating him alive, the brunet got out of his bed and went to the kitchen, in hopes of finding something in the fridge to calm his body.

"Why do I keep dreaming of him?" Ian muttered as he grabbed a glass cup and poured himself some milk.

"Who do you keep dreaming of, Ian?" Anthony calmly asked, scaring the crap out of Ian.

"Wh-what are you doin' here?"

"Grabbing a snack before bed, nothing else. You seem jumpy, something wrong?" The emo hair said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a green apple.

Desperate to say something, the air was starting to suffocate Ian, he chugged his milk and gave his best friend a goodbye gesture and left the kitchen. His heart pounding hard, he knew it was wrong to do such an action, but he had a moment of weakness and stupidity that overwhelmed him. Ian was over-thinking things, he knew he didn't have to explain himself to Anthony why he was like that, it wasn't like the other man was going to care.

Then again, he still thinks Anthony deserves an explanation, but the fear already claimed his thoughts. There was no way he was going to do it. Not now, nor in the future. But that type of action would make Ian sound cruel and heartless to Anthony, when it's nothing like that at all. The thoughts Ian was contemplating over became messy and the entropy grew larger.

Endure. Endure. Endure! That was all Ian was left to think about. He went back to his room and slipped into bed; bland-colored blankets covering his whole body, his heart still burning hot, mind gone. The world was starting to lose its color and then everything disappeared. Ian ran away from reality to embrace fantasy once more. It was okay this time. He needed time to isolate himself from the cold, loving, real world.

At least Ian was finally able to agree to something...

* * *

**How was that? Awesome, huh!? Hahaha... No... Review if you want, but I'm not forcing anyone. If you actually like whatever I had for this pairing, then thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**With the right encouragement from people, I've decided to continue this story because I did worked hard on it. A shame if I just let it die from there, so here's the next and last chapter of where I left off! I do hope you guys enjoy it! I gave it an okay ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, Ian, nor Anthony.**

**Warning: Nothing particular... Wait... Never mind...**

* * *

Ian woke up; feeling like his body was fully rested and ready to take on the world once more. The brunet felt his sanity coming back, and finally, he was going to enjoy the day. However, he wasn't too sure if his heart was able to endure another painful encounter with Anthony. The thought of Anthony could set his mind ablaze and make reason go out the window. It was about damn time for Ian to take control and focus of other matters besides Anthony! It's not like he's all he could think of for the entire day... Okay, maybe a little a bit.

Ian went out to go find if his buddy is around the house. The kitchen was empty, Anthony's room was empty, and even the living room was empty. At first, the emptiness was surprising, but Ian knew that people come and go. Ian doesn't need to know where Anthony goes during the day, he's only just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Ian is just Anthony's _friend._

Although, Ian does wish he was more than that. It's a wish that can't come true no matter how much he wants to believe that there'll be a _them_. Ian wandered the deserted house, almost like he was looking at everything at a different perspective. Independent? Isolated? Gloomy? None of the words could describe how Ian was blankly dozing at things. He was silently weeping, no words or sounds to exert. He was powerless; weak you can say, he doesn't know how much his mood was spoiled just by wandering the empty house.

Ian wished he was still in bed; never having the thought of leaving the sweet room. If he was going to be despondent for some time, he was going to do it trying to drown in food. He gloomily entered the kitchen, looking in cabinets for a bowl and found a nearby cereal box on the counter. Placing the bowl and cereal on the kitchen table lazily, he went to fetch milk to complete a somewhat normal breakfast alone.

* * *

The day resumed like usual, but Ian felt like he was one of those old grannies who lived alone and had about twenty cats to care for. Except for the fact: he doesn't have any cats. As Ian went to go back into his room to sulk in loneliness and hopelessness, he opened Anthony's room instead of his. He was aware that he was in Anthony's room, but he wanted to hide in his best friend's room instead of his room filled with doubts and broken pieces of his pride and dreams.

He was feeling chilly just remembering his cold, dark room. Ian needed to have Anthony's warmth embracing him so tightly, just so he can finally feel all right. The brunet jumped onto Anthony's bed and grasped the closest pillow and brought it near to his face. He was done stressing out, Ian was done thinking, he could only rely on action; pressing Anthony's pillow to his nose, he savored his best friend's particular scent. It was wrong to smell someone's aroma like that, Ian knew for sure it was wrong but, it felt _so _good to indulge.

Ian took a whiff of the pillow's scent and that was enough to get Ian's nose to spin in circles. Anthony had a strong scent, it obviously didn't smell like flowers or fresh brownies. It was something else. It wasn't sweet as caramel, but it was _sweet_. It definitively didn't smell like old garbage, though, it reeked of Anthony. The brunet was on a special journey that made his day less shitty. This was what he needed to get him through the day. He needed to feel as if his best friend was there by his side, embracing him close and never letting him go.

While Ian enjoyed sniffing his buddy's pillow, Anthony unlocked the front door, went through, and locked it again. The emo hair let out a small sigh, body feeling worn out. "Ian, I'm home! Sorry I was gone without telling you. I had to run a small errand, which took forever." Alas, the brunet mind was drifting away, so he wasn't even aware that his best friend came home.

"Ian? Buddy, where are ya?" Anthony asked the same question in every empty room. He stopped by Ian's room and opened the door to see it, too, was empty like the other's. Anthony looked around the room and checked under the bed, and even behind the closet. But no Ian. Inevitably, the emo hair chose to leave the deserted room and rest in his.

As Anthony walked to his room, he noticed his door was slightly opened and found it strange. He walked through and immediately saw Ian sleeping on his bed. Normally, he would have done something diabolical to Ian while he was sleeping. But watching the brunet sleep was more fascinating. He saw his pillow in Ian's closed arms, holding it as if it was the only thing that was weighing him on the bed. The thought of waking up the sleeping friend was out of Anthony's mind.

The air heated up, Anthony crept into bed and laid beside Ian. He stretched out his arms and wrapped Ian close by. Just for a moment, Anthony wanted to sleep next to his best friend. It didn't feel wrong or right, it was just normal. However, Anthony can't deny that he was feeling something for his sleeping partner; he had urges and lustful thoughts in his head that he wanted to do, but that's when it starts to cross the line. Shrugging everything aside, he fell into a light sleep with Ian still in his arms. Everything was comfortable and warm, it was _too _perfect.

* * *

Hours later, Anthony woke up to see Ian was still in his arms asleep. He smiled at his friend's closed eyes and heard how peaceful Ian was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb it, Anthony carefully removed his arms off of Ian and left the bed. He tried to be absolutely quiet for his friend, ensuring that Ian gets all his required rest. Shutting the door with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe he slept with his friend.

Ian awoke moments later; he felt the empty spot next to him was still warm. He wondered if Anthony was sleeping next to him... "Nope, that couldn't happen" he thought aloud. He released the pillow from his arms and proceeded to exit the room. He felt strangely optimistic all of a sudden, like the pillow he was hugging was actually Anthony sweetly embracing him back. Even when Ian was asleep, he could feel as if there were arms wrapping him closer, beckoning him into the warmth of another person.

The hallway was dark but there was a light at the end. It shined vividly from the kitchen, sounds of battling and gun shots came from the living room nearby. Ian walked through the kitchen and entered the living room where he saw Anthony playing video games. The smile Anthony produced as he pulled the trigger and watched the gun on the screen fire at his opponents was something Ian couldn't precisely describe, but seeing the smile just made him happy and that's all he needed to know: his Anthony happy.

"Oh hey, Ian!" Anthony finally taking notice of his friend's presence.

Anthony first paused his game before getting up and hugging Ian tightly. As he released him, he said, "Did you sleep good?"

Ian took awhile to realized that Anthony knew he was sleeping in his room. Ian swiftly backed away from Anthony and immediately got flustered and overwhelmed with embarrassment. He knew it was bad idea to sleep in Anthony's room while he was gone, actually, he never even thought of it _as _a bad idea to begin it! Only then Ian thought there was something wrong with him.

Out of desperation to cover up his stupid actions, Ian man-up to Anthony and put up a facade. "Why were you watching me, bro? That's sooo creepy!"

"Actually, why are _you _in my room sleeping in the first place?" Anthony retorted back, breaking down Ian's wall and it was checkmate.

"I, umm, well, you see... I c-can't explain it," Ian fidgeted around, clearly expressing how uncomfortable he was in front of Anthony. The other male laughed at Ian's words, only frustrating the brunet even more.

"I just have to show you to explain it better," Ian muttered under his jittery breath.

"Okay, go!" Anthony proudly stated, spreading his arms wide and smiling with his eyes closed. Was he anticipating something? Why was he positioned like that? Ian didn't know the answer to any of them, but he didn't care about those trivial questions. He needed to do something to prove a point.

"Here goes nothing, I guess..." Ian walked slowly up to Anthony. He observed the way the emo hair had his arms wide like Jesus with closed eyes.

"I can't believe I'm risking everything," Ian mumbled low before he pressed his lips against Anthony's soft pair. Ian opened his mouth a little to breathe in a bit of air, but Anthony quickly closed the gap between them. The sudden movement shocked Ian, but he quickly smiled into the kiss.

Ian wanted to think if he was dreaming his fantasies again. But no, not this time. He was actually kissing his own best friend. And to make it even more better for him, Anthony was _actually _kissing him back! "Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Ian separated his lips from Anthony, leaving the poor fellow yearning for his lips to come back in place.

"Are you sure, you're Anthony? Am I dreaming? What if this is just a bad dream?"

"Wait... Why would you consider this to be a bad dream, dude?"

"Well, if it's not reality, I'll never accept it as a good dream. Even if reality is horrible to me, I'll accept that as a good dream more than anything." Ian's eyes couldn't bear to look at Anthony's any longer and averted the other direction.

"Ouch, your definition of good and bad is... interesting, Ian, but how can you be so oblivious to _my _feelings? I bet you didn't even consider how I felt about you," Anthony smiled warmly at the brunet, getting closer step by step.

But Ian wasn't sure if he was dreaming anymore, he's been convinced that his reality would be him being depressed and alone while Anthony is all happy and having kids with some women he doesn't know. He's been too stuck up in his perceptions that he clouded the true reality of it all. His dreams of being with Anthony was clear and getting closer, but Ian's too busy in denial to even believe it.

"I know I'm dreaming now, the real Anthony would never _like _me. You want a women who can provide you kids and hold your hand in public without being glared. Why would you want me, Anthony?" Without realizing the tears were drowning his eyes, Ian kept spilling thoughts like he was an opened bottle of apple cider. Ian inhaled heavily before continuing, "Why would you ever want me, Anthony? I can't give you shit! No kids, no holding hands or kissing in public because we'll get considered as freaks! There's nothing I can give you." Ian laughed at himself.

He laughed at how foolish he made himself looked. He laughed at how painful it was to realize the truth. Ian felt his chest ready to burst all his bloody organs and veins, and just die on the floor. He knew that the whole predicament between him and Anthony was real. That was a genuine moment he felt like he was the fool of the whole thing.

"My God, this is happening." Ian mentally slapped himself. He hoped it was a hard slap because everything was real.

"Are you done freaking out? It's painful to watch you like this, y'know?" Ian quickly looked at Anthony and saw the seriousness in the other male's eyes. Ian stopped his thinking and walked out on Anthony. He needed time to himself. Just to collect his lost thoughts and put together something out of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anthony rushed to Ian and locked him in his arms. The brunet tried to struggle, but after awhile, he knew it was hopeless.

"Why can't you let me go?" Ian stated as comment more than it was a question. While Anthony tried to muster up an answer, Ian's nose caught the scent of his crush's arm. It was not only strangely appealing, but far too arousing.

"Because I don't like you; I love you. You can give me happiness and love, that's enough to sustain me through a rough day. I don't even want a kid, for the moment. I prefer us being alone. That would be just fine. Now can you please stop fighting it? Just give in and love me already, you hopeless romantic."

"Okay..." Ian sighed. He was tired of running away. He was done lying and keeping it all inside. He needed an escape from the Hell he built for himself.

* * *

Anthony and Ian burst into Ian's room and made their way onto the bed. Ian placed his arms over Anthony's head and around the back of his neck while the emo hair pecked his lover's lips repeatedly. They laid on the bed and savored their yearning kiss as they made time stop between each other. There was no rush, no pressure. They made the world their's and built an impenetrable fortress for them.

The walls were thick enough to muffle the sounds of both males if one of them screamed or made an audible sound. The door was locked to make sure Ian and Anthony were absolutely undisturbed; they barely had any visitors recently so there was no difference if they locked it or not. The brunet hurriedly pulled off his shirt, having a little trouble unbuckling his belt, and finally stripped off his pants. Anthony took off his shirt in a less hasty manner, slowly teasing Ian with his hand on his belt- unbuckling his buckle without any rush. Ian was dying for Anthony to hurry up, but the emo hair was having too much fun watching new lover struggle to keep calm.

"Having fun?" Anthony cooed at the jittery Ian. The tolerance inside of Ian couldn't endure anymore and finally exploded into tiny pieces. If Anthony was going to torture Ian, then why can't Ian torture Anthony? The brunet had a perfect idea in his head to compromise. "Yeah, I'm having fun, but not as much as you."

The lingering words left Anthony brain-dead, but he knew he wasn't going to like it any way, maybe. Ian groped the buckle of Anthony's belt and undone it, then his tongue played with the zipper. Anthony's eyes focused on the small metallic object as it dangled between Ian's tongue and his teeth. A small dance happened between the zipper and Ian, and Anthony was hypnotized. Ian clenched onto the zipper and pulled it down, Anthony gulped audibly. He was in trouble; he could feel his crotch getting harder to Ian's rough touches.

"Now who's having fun?" Ian scoffed. The brunet tugged down the other male's pants and only left the boxers behind. "See? We're both in our boxers... Are you ready for the next step?" Ian's eyebrow mocked at Anthony as the brunet pushed the raven hair against the bed. "Oh. Shit." Anthony mouthed the words quietly.

Ian ran his tongue on Anthony's bare chest and made his way down as the stationed male shudder in excitement. The last piece of clothing that was restraining Anthony's hard-on was getting too difficult for the raven hair to bear any longer. His shaft was throbbing behind the material of the fabric as Ian watched the rod struggled inside. "Eager, aren't you?" Ian teased Anthony by groping the manhood and locking his grip as he stroked it, roughly.

"Please." Anthony begged with his vulnerable and needy voice, unaware that Ian was getting turned on by it. Ian tugged down his own boxers and showed-off his yearning rod at the raven hair. Anthony audibly gulped down the substance stuck in his throat. Anthony anticipated Ian to strip off his boxers and finally jump to the penetration part, but Ian smirked with his tongue licking his chap lips.

There wasn't any more tolerance in Ian to go with the teasing Anthony thing. The lust had consumed him and spit him out as a new creature filled with sexually desires and frustrations. The brunet couldn't stop himself from smashing his lips with his lover. Oh, he wished he caught himself and stopped. But the pleasure and prolonged yearn for the other male's love was suffocating him. "I-nggh, Ian!" Anthony moaned out Ian's name. The brunet's mind started drowning reason and everything along with it. It was about damn time Ian let go of his worries and allowed the lust to swallow him.

"God, you're sexy," Ian purred at Anthony. The brunet took off the raven hair's last remaining clothing and captured the vulnerable shaft in his hands and toyed with it by stroking it in slow and rough movements. Slowly suffocating Anthony in his pleasure, Ian wanted Anthony to feel so _good _that he wouldn't be able to leave the bed.

Ian kissed Anthony's neck and left bite marks as his teeth traveled down to his chest. With one hand on Anthony's cock and the other gently leaving fingerprints all over the raven hair's chest. Ian's head kept kissing down until he reached the shaft. He gave it a little lick before opening his mouth and downing the thick, long rod into his throat. Ian violently gagged but regained his senses quick and tried to adjust to Anthony's length.

Anthony laid back and enjoyed his time, and he was more concerned if he was going to be able to do this again sometime. Ian was surprisingly good at sucking... Anthony suddenly started to think if he was Ian's first, or... Thinking about that made Anthony shudder, which confused Ian. The brunet thought he was close to his climax and went faster; stroking the young cock as his hand's speed gets in synced with his head bobbing up and down. Anthony moaned louder, even though he wasn't close to his ending, he was starting to feel it creeping along his spine.

"S-S-Stop, Ian, please." Anthony pleaded. The raven hair couldn't restrain the _release _any longer, he wanted the whole thing between them to last. So he needed Ian to stop being freaking good at blowing him off. With muffled sounds being omitted, Ian unbound his hands and separated his lips from the young cock as instructed.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to cu-"

"Hold it!" Anthony halted the brunet from finishing, "I want this to last."

With that thought in Ian's mind, he understood why he was stopped. It was pretty obvious after Anthony stated it though. Ian giggled at the grown male, showing a rather cute and innocent side of him. However it made Anthony want to do regretful things to him, it was pretty scary to think he would do it too! The thought of Ian being innocent and showing no sign of sin hiding behind his facade was more than seducing to Anthony.

Their vision locked on each other, as the room fades to black. Everything disappears and the blackness replaces it. The drawers, closet, windows, and walls became nothing and left Ian and Anthony to be alone. However, the bed remained where it was. They created a space only fit for the both of them. They shifted around until Anthony was on top and Ian was laid back with his head pressed on the pillow.

Anthony leaned in and captured the brunet's lips. He bit down on Ian's lower lip and suck on the squishy flesh. Ian whimpered a bit at the pain but he was able to handle it. The raven hair distanced their lips but kept his teeth sank on the other's bottom lip, pulling it along. Anthony growled at the brunet before releasing the soft, pink flesh that was caught between his teeth. Ian was genuinely surprised. He's never heard Anthony growl before. He wished he heard him growl like that more often now! Ian wanted to say it was sexy, but the word wasn't enough to express how much he loved it.

Ian couldn't stop his body from reacting to the thought of Anthony growling. It was mesmerizing and arousing, Ian's cock twitched to the sound echoing in his head. "Mmm, Anthony, don't ever growl again," The brunet warned as his hand went to his hard shaft and jerked it around. He stopped listening to reason and relied only on reaction and action. The raven hair wouldn't judge him for being so lewd since Ian was only acting like this around him.

"What's wrong? Can't get-off without my touch?" Anthony leaned close to the brunet's ear and whispered softly, "Or do you need my voice to set you free?" Ian mumbled something, but the other male didn't heed it. "Do you want it rough or gentle?" Anthony murmured to the light-toned ear.

"Whatever you want!" Ian practically yelled as his hand jerked himself faster. Anthony snickered before spreading his friend/lover's legs wide apart and thrust his cock forward. Immediately, the pain struck Ian like a jolt. He held back the scream deep in his throat. "Oh, did you want it gentle?" Anthony smirked at the brunet who was in pain. Anthony got close to Ian's lips and gave it a quick peck, then a lick. Then gave Ian a longer, more needed kiss. Anthony's tongue slithered past the two jaws and played with the vulnerable tongue.

As the kiss distracted Ian, Anthony pushed his shaft deeper until it was all the way in. He, then, pulled back and prodded it right back in. Repeating the pattern, he kept a slow and steady tempo for Ian to get used to. Ian wanted to scream, he wanted to moan, he needed to grunt, he desperately had to hiss. But he couldn't do none of that. With Anthony's lips locked on his, there was no way Ian was able to omit any sound that won't come out clear and not muffled.

The pain slowly dissipated and Ian started to turn to mush. His insides were feeling more and more aroused and ticklish. It was a strange feeling. Very hard to describe for Ian, but as Anthony's cock dig deeper into his arse; his body was losing itself in the pleasure. Something kept getting rammed inside of Ian, and it wasn't Anthony's length. Some mark or area was being repeatedly hit and it sent shivers throughout Ian's body. Probably after the third or fourth time that certain spot was slammed against with Anthony's rod, Ian separated his lips from Anthony and moaned and hissed as loud as he can before his hand slid behind Anthony's back and clawed on the beautiful, frail skin.

Ian scratch the skin and drag his nails in random directions before caressing the red marks with his fingertips in such a gentle manner. He kept doing that as Anthony consistently pounded the sweet spot over and over again. "I don't know how you were able to find my erogenous-zone, but you di-did it, Anthony!" Ian praised the emo hair. Anthony scoffed at the enticing remark but inside, he was internally screaming.

Anthony pulled out his cock out of Ian's arse and gave him a quick kiss before injecting his rod back into Ian. Another tiring moan was vociferous and jumping off Ian's tongue. Anthony felt Ian's walls clamping down on his cock, squeezing harder and harder, trying to slow down the speed Anthony was going at. Ian yelled Anthony's name in a terrified manner; sounding like Ian was going to lose his best friend forever and his reality was going to crumble down on him.

"Anthony!" Ian shouted once more, adding so much energy and power to the raven hair's name. "Are you almost at your limit?" Anthony cooed at his lover. Ian nodded his head in embarrassment, but he sucked it up as Anthony began to bite his neck, leaving a couple of purple marks and gently licking the bruised flesh to make it feel better.

"Stop doing that! If you keep doing that, I won't be able to go in public anymore!" Ian shouted before he felt his stomach twist and released _himself _all over his stomach. Painting his tan skin in white, his cum was really thick but that didn't stop Anthony from licking the sticky and thick substance off the brunet's chest and lower stomach.

Within a few moments after Ian's orgasm, Anthony exploded his inside of Ian and then pulled out, slowly. "I... I ca-can't feel," Ian breathed heavily for the much needed oxygen, "anything. I don't know. I feel _amazing_, yet, something else that I can't describe."

"Oh, just shut up already, dude!" Anthony chuckled before he leaned close to Ian's cheek and pecked it.

* * *

**Review or don't review. Favorite the story or not. Whatever you feel is right to you, is fine by me! Hahaha, anyways, this took _forever_ to write but it was totally worth it... Anyways, I hope everyone had a good time reading and see ya next time! *Goes back to working on other slash stories that will be published here in the future***


End file.
